<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by Kaijuscientists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859421">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists'>Kaijuscientists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bleeding except it’s thirium, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Hank Anderson (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Impalement, Injury, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Violence, get it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is tackled through a window a few stories from the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>6. PLEASE…. <br/>“Get it Out” | No More | “Stop, please”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Connor, get away from there!” Hank yells, he can tell what's about to happen, but he’s in no position to be able to stop it.  “NOW!!!”</p>
<p>Connor looks at Hank, then at the suspect, who has appeared out of nowhere and is rushing at him.  Even for an android, there was no way he could have reacted quickly enough to avoid it.</p>
<p>The suspect tackles him at full speed, the pair crashing through the old factory window, glass and metal raining down around them as they fall.  </p>
<p>“CONNOR!!” Hank yells, running as quickly as he can towards the window, looking over and out.</p>
<p>He can just make out Connor laying on the pavement beneath, unmoving, the suspect nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>“God damn it.”</p>
<p>Hank gets down to the ground level as fast as he can, which isn’t quickly enough for him.  </p>
<p>He finds Connor laying on his side, a large piece of rebar protruding from Connor’s chest, thirium pooling underneath him. </p>
<p>The suspect they had been after is long forgotten. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Hank curses, dropping to his knees next to the android, no regard for the shards of glass on the ground.  Connor’s LED is spinning and flashing a glaring red, and a deep gash across his forehead dripped thirium. His hands hover over him, unsure of exactly what he should do, what he should touch. </p>
<p>“H-hank.” Connor says, his voice trembling, his hands grasping, Hank slipping his hand into Connor’s.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Con.” Hank says, hoping to reassure the android, even as panic builds in his gut Connor needs him to be strong right now. “You’re gonna be ok.” </p>
<p>But even as he says it, he’s having double believing it, the bar coming out of Connor's chest hitting way too close to home for him.  </p>
<p>“It hurts.” Connor says quietly, squeezing Hank’s hand, he doesn’t want him to leave even if it is to get help.  He was afraid, and while it wasn’t a new emotion for him, he’d felt it plenty of times since he’d deviated, it never made it any easier.  “Don’t leave.” </p>
<p>Another unfortunate side effect of deviancy, they had been quick to discover, was pain, or whatever the android equivalent was. </p>
<p>“Jesus fuckin’ christ.” Hank mutters, he was getting way too old for this.  Way too old to be worrying about an android who had essentially become his son. “I’m not goin’ anywhere. Tell me what you need.” </p>
<p>“You h-have to pull it out.” Connor says, his internal scans have been supplying information since the second he went through the window, listing all of his damaged bio-components.  “No critical bio-components are damaged.” </p>
<p>At least nothing that would put him in danger of shutting down immediately. </p>
<p>“You’re sure?” Hank asks.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Connor gasps, his body instinctively trying to curl up. “Get it out, please… it hurts.”</p>
<p>“Shit, ok.” Hank relents, steeling himself for what he’s about to do.  His stomach turning at even the thought of causing Connor more pain.  He grips the bar where it enters Connors back, only to let it go as he’d been burned when just a nudge has Connor yelling out. “Sorry.” </p>
<p>“Do it,” Connor says, his breathing speeding up as he tries to breathe through the pain. </p>
<p>“Con..” </p>
<p>“Get it out,” Connor repeats, his voice cracking and near begging, he just wants to get this over with. “Please get it out.”</p>
<p>“I will, I will” Hank grabs the bar with one hand and braces his other on Connor’s shoulder and pulls.  The bar pulls out slowly, he has to twist it slightly to get it going.  Hank can tell that Connor is trying not to scream on his behalf, gasping and choking, his eyes wide and unfocused.  </p>
<p>He’s positive that it's lodged in some bio-component, with the resistance he’s feeling. Thirium wells up around the wound, dripping on to the ground to add to what's already there. </p>
<p>The bar is almost out when it catches on something and Hank’s hand slips. </p>
<p>“Stop, please.” Connor sobs, actually crying and trying to move away from Hank.  </p>
<p>Hank feels awful. He’s never seen an android cry, he didn’t even know they could.  The fact that it’s Connor crying because of what he’s doing makes it feel even worse.  </p>
<p>“It’s almost out, Con,” Hank says, he stops a moment going back around to check on him and to give him a little bit of a reprieve.  He cups Connor’s cheek, brushing away tears with his thumb. “You’re almost done, look, just a couple more inches.” </p>
<p>Connor glances down, and Hank’s telling the truth. </p>
<p>Hank slips his hand into Connor’s again, the android squeezes so hard, Hank swears he can feel his bones grind together.  </p>
<p>“There’s just a little more,” Hank murmurs.  “You ready?”</p>
<p>Connor just nods through clenched teeth. </p>
<p>“Ok, Here we go,” Hank warns, he goes back behind Connor, braces himself and grabs the bar, yanking hard, the rest of it sliding out easily, more thirium dripping down the androids back. </p>
<p>“There you go, you’re done.” Hank soothes, rubbing Connor’s shoulder. The android rolls onto this back, staring up at the sky while his LED flashes between red and yellow, finally settling to a steady spinning yellow.  “How you holdin’ up?”</p>
<p>“I just need a minute,” Connor pants, laying on his back, just breathing and letting his self repair programs repair the thirium leaks in his damaged bio-components before his levels get to a dangerously low level. </p>
<p>“Take your time,” Hank says, looking down at his hands, hating how the thirium stains them. “You did great, son.”</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Connor sits up.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?”</p>
<p>“A little bit.” Connor says, </p>
<p>“You hurt anywhere else?”</p>
<p>“Some minor injuries, but my self repair should be able to handle them.” Connor says, checking his internal scans again.</p>
<p>“Come on, son,” Hank says, standing up and offering a hand to Connor. “We gotta go get you checked out.”</p>
<p>Hank pulls connor to his feet, the android swaying on his feet, leaning into Hank</p>
<p>“Sorry, Hank.” Connor says distantly. “I’m a little light headed, My thirium levels are a little low.” </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t apologize, it ain't your fault.” Hank says, wrapping an arm around Connor’s waist as they walk to the car. “I’ve got some thirium in the trunk.”</p>
<p>He puts Connor in the passenger seat, and hands him a bottle of thirium. </p>
<p>“Thank you” Connor says gratefully, taking a sip. </p>
<p>“You just sit tight,” Hank says, getting into the driver's seat. “Next stop Cyber Life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>